sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Differences In Common (Servil X Arie)
An RP between Hynoid142 and Y-Tiger. Ch.1 Starting of it all -the sun breaks through the trees, shining on him and making the squirrel twitch in his sleep- Servil: *groans, opening his eyes slowly after a while and rolling onto his back* What the...? *eyes snap open fully as he sits up and looks around* Huh!? -In a castle yards away. A wolf female walks with a small female hedgehog walk around a garden.- Arie: Airleas, I don't need you to walk- Airleas: Nonsenses, M'lady, I need to do this as your safety. Arie:*sighs*... Servil: *gets to his feet, looking aroung with the expression of surprise* The heck!? What is this place? *looks at the forest around him, twitching his ears* Airleas:*Standing in front of the castle with Arie*M'lady, we should go inside now... Arie:I-I still want to be outside, something is bothing me... Airleas:Mmm? *glancing out to the forest around them*Mmm... Servil: ... *sighs* Squat. *glances around as he walks through the treeline, alert for any danger* Airleas:*glaring at the forest*Mmm... Smells strange... Arie:*confuse*Airlease? Servil: Hello? Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here? *calling out* Airleas:*she draws a longsword out*M'lady, stay here... Arie:*concern*Wait, Airleas! Airleas:*Starts walking toward the woods.* Who is there!? *she yelled in response to the call out.* Servil: *twitches ear, turning his head in her direction, calling back* Name's Servil! Servil Chou. Airleas:*she growls a little*sounded male... Arie:*Has a concern feeling.*Airleas, let's just meet them- Airleas:*Starts walking till she can see Servil.* Why are you here male? *she growls.* Servil: *glances at her* Finally! I was hoping you can tell me. I just woke up and found myself- *notices the longsword she's holding* -here!? Airleas:*Glaring*And what way should I tell the likes of you. *She goes into a fighting stance*You could have lie about all that. Arie:*gotten to Airleas, gasping* Airleas! *Airleas seem to have ignore her* Servil: *glances at Arie before looking back at Airleas* Does it look like it? Listen, last thing I want right now is for anyone to get hurt. I can always find my own way back myself... I think. Airleas:*Growls*And let all the other males outside this forest to known that we're here. I don't think so! *Charges at Servil.* Arie: Airleas! *She called out, only being ignored even more* -Mind: I have to stop this, even if I can't see where they are, I know where they are!- Servil: !? *dives out of the way, flipping up and back on his feet before looking at Airleas* Airleas:*spins on one foot, looking at him as she growls. The gems on her earings and clothes glow as she charges at him to swing her sword*Ha! Arie:*Tenses, seem to be concern.* Servil: *growls, before blocking her attack, grabbing her wrist* Alright, fine. Nevermind then. *swipes her legs out from underneath her* Airleas:*looking him in the eyes, her longsword fallen out of her left hand, only to be grabbed by her right hand as she pulls her left hand away to perfectly balance herself to do a side sweep at his head.* Arie:!! *Seem shocked as her ears twitched.* Servil: *gets hit, stumbling back* !? *halts, getting his balance and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand* Airleas:*Has landed her feet, getting up as she charges at him before jumping in a mid flip swinging down her sword.* Arie:!!! *Her ears perked, and her blind eyes widen as she seem highly worry before slowly walking to the fight.* Servil: *ears perk before he dodges to the side, catching a glimpse of Arie* Ey! No, stay back! *reaches hand to her, palm out* Don't get any closer! Arie:Huh!? *She stops, shocked that Servil saided, her ears perked* Airleas:*landed on the ground, spining with the handle aimming to slam Servil's shoulder.* Servil: Hm? *gets hit once again, grabbing his shoulder as the pain runs through him* Grah!? Airleas:*Has the tip of the sword pointed at his face, glaring at him.* Hmph. Arie:*concern, feeling extremely worry as she narrowed her blind eyes.* Servil: *growls, looking at her instead of the sword's point* ...Look! I don't want to fight! If I wanted to, I would've already gone Kaiju and skinned you alive. Airleas:Like I believe you. *she growls*I'm protect the females who are free of you and your male beings! Arie:*Has a sweatdrop, shaking her head.*Airleas! Will you listen- Airleas: Stay out of this, M'lady. You should be at the castle. *she only glance away from Servil towards Arie.* Servil: Wai-.. wait what!? Free from-... Ah dear grief! No wonder she's so dang tense! Listen to your friend for once would ya! I'm not from this dimension! I don't even know how the hell I got here! Airleas:*she glares*I won't believe a world you say! You are a threat to my Lady and a threat to the females who are free! *she pulls her longsword away only to run at Servil, her eyes glaring of silver and gold as they had pure hate in them.* Arie: -Mind: I got to stop this! - *She forced her legs to move, in run to get in the way.* STOP! Servil: No!! *eyes suddenly blaze a deep bright blue, different from the usual color* Grrrr... *roars as he transforms into a massive monster, dodging Arie and ramming Airleas with all force, head first* Arie:*Gasped, shocked* !! Airleas:*Blocked the attacked, but her longsword has small cracks in it.*Gr... *Glaring into his eyes* Arie:*Tears started to appear*Both of you, Stop! *She try to get to the two again.* Servil: *glares back in an animalistic way, eyes narrow upon hearing Arie* Grrrrraaaaaarrrgh!!! *one of his six tentacles whip round and whack Airleas away before he looks at Arie with a questioning expression* Airleas:Agh! *slid on the ground, kneeling from slight pain* Don't you dare harm- Arie: Stop it! No more Fighting! *She shouted, tears running down her cheeks* Airleas:! *she tenses, letting her sword lay there.* Yes M'lady... I am sorry... *she lowered her head, no longer speaking.* Servil: *glances at Airleas in surprise before looking back at Arie* ... *moves a bit closer to her but slowly to not scare her any more* Arie:*she walks to Servil carefully, as if trying to not trip before gently letting her right hand touch Servil gently.* I'm sorry she attacked you... She is so overprotective that she refuse to reason with anyone... *she said, her bright blue eyes glancing up at Servil, but it was noticeable she was blind in this eyes as she gives a calming smile.* Servil: ...? *smiles back, not fully noticible, before changing back to normal, eyes Purplish grey again* Arie:*She smiles sweetly at him.* I am Arie, it is nice to meet you. The one who attack you is my bodyguard and guide, Airleas. Airleas:*Quietly stands up and walks to Arie's side.*.. Servil: ...It's nice to meet you.... eh- *glances at Airleas* Both. My name's Servil. Arie:*smiles sweetly*Hello Servil! You can come with us to the castle, Airleas will let the others you are no danger. *Glance off to the side where she can feel Airleas was at.* Airleas:*she nods*At once... *she leaves to the castle, giving the news.* Servil: *smiles lightly but it fades quickly* What did Airleas mean when she talked about freeing you from men? What exactly are they doing? Arie:*she frowns* The males here... Are cruel. I haven't experience it myself, but it is said outside these trees that is known as the forest I have been living in for my whole life... A world were females have no rights and are nothing more than slaves and objects to males... *she turned to walk towards the castle.* I don't know much, but Airleas had suffered most of the outside world as well as everyone else in the castle... I was born in the safe walls of the castle... Servil: ...That's horrible! Why'd they do something like that. Arie:It... Just has been like that for years, I don't know what the cause is or why... *she frowns, her ears flatten once they gotten to the castle.* All of us females are pretty helpless against the males without the gems we wear on our clothes and earrings.... Servil: So... these gems? They act in the same way as Soul gems? Arie:*she seem to confuse at Servil, confuse*Huh? What are soul gems? Servil: Well, Soul gems are technically these special gems from my dimension that can enhance the enery within ones soul. They can also be used to steal that energy though.. ...I'm sounding like Clash! Arie:*Seem a bit confuse*Huh, no. These gems enchance our stances. Airleas is a swordwomen, so her gems help her with balance and speed as she wield her sword. Each gem doesn't different things depending who the gems enhance. *she smiles a little* And the gems don't change their powers if given to someone else. Servil: *facepalms at his own words* Right. I was sounding like a friend of mine anyway. Arie:*She smiles sweetly at him.* Well, we're at the castle. I'll show you around, I'm sure the castle will be lovely to your eyes. *she said, a bit in the sad tone but opens the doors carefully.* Servil: *ear twitches but follows her* Arie:*she walks with him through the halls, showing him through out the castle. She gotten to a balcony that over look the garden.* This is the garden of the castle down there. *she goes over, staring straight foward through*... Servil: Wow. *leaning slightly on the balcony* Wish the airship was like this. Arie:*she looks to Servil, confuse*Airship? Servil: *glances at her* Uhm... it's a bit complicated. Arie:*she still seem confuse, glancing at him*? Servil: It's a bit hard to explain. I guess it's a ship that can fly. Arie:Oh... Hm... *Thinking, having a hard time* What does a ship look like? *she glance to him, frowning a bit.* Servil: Oh boy. I'll take you to my dimension sometime and show you. If you'd like. Arie:*she looks away, but was frowning*That won't help... *she suddenly said, staring down at the garden* Servil: ...You can't leave the rest of these women behind... Is there any way I can help? Arie:*She shook her head*That isn't the issue... *she frowns, closing her eyes* Servil: ...We can take Airleas too if you'd like. But what is the problem then? Arie:I can't see... *she said, frowning as tears forn.* Servil: ... *bites lip* Hey hey hey! *gently cups her face in his hands* Sorry, I was being an idiot. As usual. What I meant to say is, that a ship is a type of a structure that can float on water. An airship is much like it, just that it can fly. Arie:*sniffingly a little, but dry her tears as she nods a little* I wish I could see... I am sure everything around me is very pretty but my eyes are blind... *she sigh sadly* Servil: *drops his hands from her face, tucking them into his pockets as he looks at her, having a hard time finding words* ... Chapter 2: The lake. Arie:*she frowns, looking toward the sky it seems* I am sorry... Due to how well I know the castle because I had walk the halls, rooms and garden for all my life... *She said, closing her eyes.* Servil: I know. ...Maybe I can stay for a while. As far as I know, nothing important is going on in my dimension anyway. Arie: Really? *she glance to him* Maybe you can walk with me to my hiding spot in the forest. It is a lake. Servil: Sure. ...As long as you point the way. Arie:You mean walk, I can't really point. *she smiles a bit.*Since I can't see. *she gently hold his hand.*I-I sometimes trip... So...I'm holding your hand to not lose my balance. Servil: *nods slowly, entertwining his fingers with her's* Arie:*Her cheeks slightly flush a soft pink as she smiles at him and starts walking with him till they leave the castle and were walking southeast of the castle. She seem to be making sure the path was clear in front of her by her right foot being in front and taping in certain spots* Servil: *stays close to her, looking around to memorise the path* Arie:*She keeps walking till they gotten to the lake.* I believe we're here. *she smiles happily, flowers around the lake.* It is powerful here. Servil: And beatiful. Clear water, flowers around it... Arie: *she stayed quiet, listening to him saying what it looks likes as she try to get an image of what it seems to look like to him due to her blind state*... Yea... When you say it like that, it is beatiful... Servil: *smiles* Arie:*she smiles at him*Thank you... For explaining it how it looks to me. Servil: It's no problem, really. Arie:*smiles, blushing a little* I'm happy to have known you better. *she smiles sweetly towards him* Servil: It's great to have met you too... without Airleas trying to kill me and all. *rubs head sheepishly* Arie: That is all becasure Airleas was raised to trust no man... She was abused by a male who own her mother, so she ended up running away and train herself in swordwomenship... It is sad that I am the only one who won't assume a male is mean, evil or cruel. However, if I wasn't like that you would have seen the nagetive side of the females instead of the sad light we are in this world... Servil: Right. All that anger towards men must be hard to keep in. Arie:*she nodded*Yes... So much hate, it burns off of her, which makes me notice quickly what it is... *she frowns.* I'm sorry she had harmed you... Servil: It's not that big of a deal. I've been through worse... Arie:*she frowns*But, I still have to say sorry, must have been some brusing... But, it is still a sad thing for people to fight... *she glance down, frowning even more.* Servil: *shrugs* No one can explain why. It's just a way of life. Arie:*She glance to him* But, if it just the way of life... Why does this world have to be cruel when people like you from other worlds are much nicer? *she frowns, her ears flatten.* Servil: I... really can't say. Arie:*she sighed* It may be due to the life of this world has to be nagetive in order to balance the happiness of the other worlds... Servil: Yeah, about that... the other worlds aren't as happy as you think they are. Some are but there are days where it seems like everything is falling apart. Arie:I rather have that then having every day being a nightmare... *She frowns* Servil: *flicks tail, ears drooping a bit* You rather want to deal with Shadow Demons on a daily basis? Arie:*she glance to him* If I have friends of both genders, any conflict ahead I rather deal with then having to be alone in a castle with no way to speak to people but Airleas and the other females... *Her ears flatten, looking down* It is always lonely in the castle, and I am never allowed outside the walls without Airleas... I have to sneak out to even be alone in a peaceful moment... I'm like a chained being that is trapped inside a building with no windows nor doors... The Castle doesn't feel like home to me... Servil: What am I saying? I really have to start thinking about what I say before opening my big mouth. I see. Well, you now have me. And, maybe... if I figure out what broaght me here in the first place, I can bring some of my other friends along too. I'm sure there's something we can do to change things around here. Arie:*she looks up to him with tears in her eyes*R-Really? *Her voice slightly cracked from the emotional sadness she was having, trying to dry her eyes.* Servil: Yeah. *hugs her gently* I promise. Arie:*blushes, smiling before her ears twitch* H-Huh? *glancing around at the sounds of footsteps*!? Servil: Hm? *lets go of her before looking around* Arie: Footsteps *her ears twitched, worry as she hugs him.* M-males... *she whispered* Servil: !? *ears pin back as he growls, keeping her close* Arie:*frowns, hugging Servil* A male came out, chuckling* Servil: ... Arie:*hugging servil*???: Give the women, newcomer. *the male was wearing a tux suit as he points at servil and Arie.* Servil: *growl becomes louder* Not happening! ???: That is too bad. Guards!! *Armor figures appear.* Arie:*she whimpers, hugging Servil.* Servil: *snarls, getting in front of Arie while glaring at the men* Arie:*blushing, worry* ???:*He draws a broad sword as he points.* Attack! *He yells, The armor figues charges Servil.* Servil: *to Arie* Stay right here... *charges with a battle cry, slamming his fist into one man's jaw with all his strenght before side-stepping another and swiping his feet out from underneath him* Arie:*nods, frighten*... ???:Mmm... Tough one. *walks clamly as the soldiers die around him.* Servil: Hm? *kicks a soldier back before ramming ??? with all force* You, stay away from her!! ???:*blocks with the broad sword, smirking* Hmph, That won't happen. * Steps back, swing at Servil.* Servil: *blocks, flinching a bit as the blade cuts into his wrist but 4 of his 6 tentacles erupt and converge of ???* ???:*glares, trying to fight with the tentacles* Arie:S-Servil!! Servil: Arie! Stay there! Don't come any closer!! *snarls before lunging at ???, claws erupting as he begins his transformation into full Kaiju* Raaah!!! Arie:*staying where she is, worry for Servil.* ???:!! *tries to block but the sword shatters*What!? Servil: *slams ??? into the floor, transformation completes as his jaws part* Raaaaarrr... *locks an iron grip on ???'s ankle before slinging him into the lake* ???:!! *falls in the lake.* Arie:*worry.* Servil: *glares back at whatever number of soldiers are left* The soldiers that are left started running away in fear.* Arie:*worry* S-Servil? Servil: *changes back before running over to her* Arie... you okay? *gently takes her hand his* Arie:Y-Yea, but are you alright!? *she was really worry.* Servil: Yeah... yeah, I'm fine. Sorry that I scared you. *raises both eyebrows sheepisly* ...You still want to hang around here or is there any other secret place you know of? Arie:*frowns* I... Don't have any other secret places... Servil: *takes a deep breath before exhaling* Back to the castle? Arie:Yea... *She sighed* Servil: *ears droop* I'm sorry. Maybe... we can go find a quiet spot in the forest, somewhere. Like the place where I woke up. Arie:*hugging Servil.* I would like that... Servil: *seems a bit surprised, muzzle blushing bright red* !? *smiles, hugging her as well before leading her off, following the same path with a slight turn* Arie:*hugs him, blushing a bit as she walks with him* Servil: *finally comes to the tree, looking up at it for once* Here we are. Clearing, large tree, grass... It's not really far from the castle really, probably in hearing distance if you shout at the top of your lungs. Arie:*she smiles at him, nodding.* A-Alright. Servil: *helps her sit down in the shade before leaning back against the tree* Arie:*sitting, her eye close.* Servil: *leans his head back, looking at the sky* ...Is there anything you can think of that could've braught me here? Arie: Protels... It happen before. *She open her eyes.* Servil: Like when? *glances down at her* Arie:Mmm... When I ended up being in a world where there was someone who look like me by the name of Baine and she ended up in my world... I don't know why that happen, but it did. I'm sure the females that practice magic could help you get back home. *she open her eyes.* Servil: Okay. Or a stroke of fate. Arie:*she smiles a little, thinking to herself.*... Servil: ... *smiles as well before looking back at the sky* Arie:It is really peaceful here... *she finally said, opening her blind eyes.* Servil: True. Most of this forest is pretty peaceful. Arie:*She smiles, just looking straight*Yea... I'm sure it is very pretty as well... Servil: Well- *looks around* -bright green leaves, green grass, blue sky... what season is it? Autumn? Arie: Spring close to ending to Summer... *She said, closing her eyes.* Servil: Ah... nevermind. I was probably just imagining the reddish colored leaves. Arie: *smiles* Servil: Or... nah! Nevermind. I'm seeing things... *chuckles* Arie:*she seem confuse when she glance towards his way, blinking her eyes*? Servil: ...I was joking. *shrugs his shoulders* Arie:Oh, I-I didn't know... *She glance down.* Servil: Yeah... I forgot my sense of humour isn't exactly dry. Arie:*glance to him.* Oh... Servil: *smirks sheepishly* Which... isn't necesarily a bad thing. ...I think. Arie:*she seem confuse* Hm? Servil: *^^;* ...I should probably stop talking? Arie:Oh no, I was just confuse about that sentence. Servil: *smiles sheepishly* I should shut up. Arie:*she seem confuse, but smiles a little.* Chapter 3: Not good at all! Servil: *leans back against the tree, closing his eyes with a small sigh* ... *nose suddenly twitches as his eyes snap open* Arie:*Her ears twitched, confuse as she glance around* Huh? Servil: *stands up straight, muzzle exstending by a small amount as he sniffs the air* The scent is diluted but all too familliar.* Servil: *mutters a few choise words under his breath before growling* Arie:*She was confuse, her ears twitched*? Category:Roleplay Category:Hynoid142 Category:BaineTheHedgehog's Characters